El y yo
by Vanuzza
Summary: SongFic Poseidon x Mu x Hades


**EL Y YO**

_(Poseidon x Mu x Hades)_

_Songfic de la canción de Don Omar_

.--.--.--.--.--.

Dos viejos amigos, se encontraban en un bar para conversar un rato sobre sus vidas. El primero era un pelinegro, de ojos azules, piel blanca, y alto, con una sonrisa en sus facciones que le hacían ver como alguien que gustaba de gozar la vida. El segundo tenia el cabello celeste, ojos azul profundo, piel ligeramente morena y una mirada de necesidad de soltar algo…

Hades, el primero, preocupado por su amigo Poseidón, le pregunto- ¿Te ocurre algo amigo mió?

El otro soltó un suspiro, mientras pedía una cerveza al viejo cantinero del bar, quien acatando la orden se la sirvió de inmediato; el peliceleste tomo casi la mitad del alcohol de un trago…

-Mejor hablemos de algo mas quieres?- dijo Poseidón fingiendo una sonrisa a Hades quien sin darse cuenta de que no era verdadera, se la devolvió en un simpático gesto de amistad- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Mu?

-Maravillosamente, desde aquel día de la boda, fue maravilloso… su rostro, sus manos, su cabello, su aroma, su cuerpo… todo el me embriago desde el justo momento en que lo tome entre mis brazos y llene de besos su ser….- relataba con aquel aire de amor que se le salía del alma cada vez que hablaba del pelilila tibetano

Poseidón volvió a suspirar pesadamente, Hades no dejaría escapar el tema ahora…

Le miró con recelo, tomo su barbilla y bien le pregunto con seriedad- Deja los rodeos y suspiros y dime ya que te ocurre…

-_….El y yo…._- El peliceleste tomo aire y comenzó- _Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios… Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor…somos su marido, el y yo…_

-Pero… piensa!- dijo mientras le sonreía para animarle- _Mi esposo y yo… Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor… La criatura perfecta, toda una belleza , el es mi inspiración…. Somos feliz el y yo_

-_Amigo el y yo…_- decia de nuevo- _Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión…Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector_- decía con emoción y sutileza, tomando un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza- _Somos su marido, el y yo._

_-Oye Poseidon lucha por amor.!_

-_No me aconsejes en tu posición_

Hades se sorprendio pero volvio a hablarle_- Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!_

Poseidon se tomo de un trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza- _No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión!_

Hades suspiro pesadamente pidiendo una cerveza para el y otra mas para su amigo- _Mi esposo y yo, somos felices, dos almas matrices, se lo que es el amor, por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casado no te alejes por temor, no lo hagas, Poseidon… oh no no no_

_-_ _Amigo el y yo…-_ comenzó de nuevo- _teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación, pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación, a solo hacer el amor._

El peliceleste no aguanto mas, tomandose toda el licor de golpe encaro a su amigo con un mira suplicante- _AMIGO pido perdón yo nunca te fallé, me traicionaron las ganas de volverlo a ver, Y aunque todavía no puedo creer, lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar, donde tantas veces yo lo fui a buscar, y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer…._-tomo aire como si ya no hubiera en sus pulmones- _Admitiré que salí con tu marido…_

El vaso de cristal en donde estaba la cerveza de Hades cayó al suelo rompiendose en mil pedazos mientras las palabras de su amigo resonaban en su cabeza…

"_Salí con tu marido"_

Hades incredulo no podia creerlo- _Que?...-_ miraba a su amigo de la infancia con sorpresa y odio- _No, yo no puedo estar creyendo esto… no no no…._

-Por favor, perdóname….

-_Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer, Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez, Ya que todo era mentira cuando el me decía que se iba pa Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amigo, Me mintió, tu y el en una cama, haya en Bayamo, Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina , cuantos hoteles ensució, Tu también, los odio a los dos_- dijo tirando la copa de Poseidon hacia una pared, rompiendola en mil pedazos, con sus azules ojos undidos en gruesas lagrimas de odio

-_Oye entiende que yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto, Me mata el dolor_- por sus mejillas también corrían gruesas lagrimas, pero de culpa…. –_Te perdi mi amigo por aquella tentacion_…

El otro ni siquiera le oyó cuando ya se habia ido muy lejos

_Adios_


End file.
